


Visit to Jayne's Bunk, A

by sffan



Series: Beginnings [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon accepts the pass.





	Visit to Jayne's Bunk, A

**Author's Note:**

> Previewed for the instasmut ladies, even though it was not insta in any way shape or form.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: September 19, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

wode tian = dear god in heaven  
jyen tao de guay = holy fucking shit  
tianna = oh god  
tamade = motherfucker 

Jayne is lounging on his bunk, shirtless, pants half open, fingers lightly stroking himself, when Simon's feet appear on the first rungs of the ladder to his bunk. He waits until Simon has closed the hatch behind him and then says with a bit of a self-satisfied smirk on his face, "And here I was just beginnin' to think you weren't gonna show." 

Simon glances briefly at the scene before him and without a word of reply starts to get undressed. Jayne watches as the nimble fingers make quick work of two sets of buttons, his own hand, almost absently, still stroking his cock. He stops suddenly when Simon lets his shirt and vest fall from his shoulders, exposing an expanse of pale, flawless skin stretched over long, lean muscle. 

"Wode tian," Jayne gasps, eyes wide as he gets up off the bunk to stand in front of Simon. Simon smiles at Jayne's reaction and looks up at the larger man. "Like what you see?" Simon asks facetiously. 

"Hell yeah!" Jayne exclaims as he begins to run his hands over Simon's chest, across his shoulders, down his arms and back up again. "Shit, Simon, when the hell do you find the time to stay in this kinda shape?" He asks in awe. Jayne spends a lot of time working on his body, so he knows just how much work is involved to develop and maintain this amount of muscle. 

"I don't sleep much," Simon replies, leaning into Jayne's caresses. "I hope you don't mind that I've been using your equipment at night." 

"Not if this is the result," Jayne says, his eyes still glued to Simon's body, his hands gliding along the smooth skin of Simon's chest. 

Taking advantage of Jayne's distraction, Simon leans up and brushes his lips against the other man's. Jayne grabs Simon by the shoulders and jerks him back. "Not on the lips, Doc. I don't kiss on the lips." 

"You do now, or I'm out the door," Simon replies, pulling Jayne's hands off him. 

Jayne looks into Simon's face and sees how serious the younger man is. He knows this is quite possibly his first, last, and only chance to bed Simon and so, he makes a decision. He cups the back of Simon's head and leans in to give him a kiss. 

Neither of them is quite prepared for the flare of heat that erupts between them when their lips meet again. Within seconds the kiss goes from a soft brushing of the lips to a hot, hungry attempt to devour each other. When they break for air, Jayne murmurs, "Jyen tao de guay," and then crushes Simon to him and kisses him long and hard. Simon's fingers dig deep into his back as he clutches at the larger man, pulling him closer and sucking him deeper into the kiss. Their muffled moans echo around the tiny room until their part lips once again, and, chests heaving, they stare at each other with lust filled eyes. 

Jayne cups Simon's head with his hands and slides his lips along Simon's jaw and down his throat. His lips blaze a trail of wet heat down Simon's body as Jayne kneels before him. Simon looks down at Jayne in surprise; if anyone was going to end up on his knees, he thought it would be him, not Jayne. 

Jayne chuckles quietly and then swirls his tongue around Simon's navel, making the smaller man gasp slightly. "I made a promise to you in the infirmary, Doc, and I figure this is the best way to make your eyes cross. Whadda you think?" Jayne asks before licking Simon's stomach slowly. 

Simon shivers and says haltingly, "Y..yes." 

Without another word, Jayne places a hand in the small of Simon's back to hold him steady and starts to tongue fuck his navel. Simon moans loudly and sways as the wet heat of Jayne's tongue combined with the rough scratching of his beard against his skin sends spikes of pleasure jolting through him. Simon steadies himself on Jayne's shoulders and lets the sensations overwhelm him. 

Fingers glide along the edge of his pants, barely brushing his skin, making him shiver with delight. Deftly, Jayne opens Simon's pants one-handed and slips them past his hips and lets them drop to the floor. Simon gasps sharply when Jayne mouths him through his boxers, running his tongue over the head of his cock until he soaks through the thin material. Jayne slips his fingers inside the waistband and gently pulls the boxers down, exposing Simon's erection. As Simon wobbles awkwardly, trying to step out of his shoes and not trip on the clothes wrapped around his ankles, Jayne steadies him with a firm grip on his hips. A few moments later and Simon stands before Jayne fully nude and completely aroused. 

"Tianna, you're gorgeous," Jayne says in a low quiet voice as his hands trail up and down Simon's body. "And look at that cock, all flushed and hard, waitin' for some action." Jayne strokes a finger along the shaft and up to the head. He runs his finger tip over and over the slit and squeezes the shaft gently, teasing more and more pre-come out, and watches as Simon's eyes flutter shut and listens as the smaller man's breath hitches in his throat. 

Jayne leans forward and slowly laps at the stream of clear fluid that is oozing down the side of Simon's cock. Simon moans quietly and his cock jerks against Jayne's tongue. Holding it steady, Jayne begins to lick up and down the whole length of Simon's erection. Simon twitches and moans and fists his hands at his sides to prevent himself from grabbing onto Jayne's head. 

Simon gasps loudly and can't prevent his hips from jerking forward when Jayne sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Simon's entire world shrinks to the hot, wet suction of Jayne's mouth, the swirling and probing of his tongue, and the slow stroke of his fingers as Jayne begins to draw him ever so slowly towards orgasm. 

Moaning and panting, Simon arches into Jayne's mouth and his hips buck forward as he tries to push deeper. Jayne holds him steady and just sucks and probes and strokes until Simon is whimpering with the need to come. Jayne runs his fingers down Simon's shaft one last time and gently cups Simon's ass with both hands as he slides Simon's cock further into his mouth. Slowly, he rocks Simon, encouraging him to thrust. 

Groaning, Simon rests his hands gently on Jayne's head and begins to move. Within moments Simon's breath is ragged and he feels his balls contracting as his climax approaches. 

"Oh. Fuck. Jayne, I'm gonna...." Simon moans and tries to pull back. Jayne squeezes his ass tightly and pulls Simon towards him and starts to hum. The vibrations zing through Simon's cock and with a loud cry he starts to come. His cock pulses again and again down Jayne's throat and the larger man swallows hard, taking it all. Simon shudders, finally spent, his chest heaving for air, as Jayne slowly releases his cock. 

Simon's knees go weak and Jayne catches him as he slides downward. Jayne wraps one arm around his waist and pulls him close and tangle the fingers of his other hand in Simon's thick hair and bends him backward sharply into a long, lip bruising kiss. 

Jayne's tongue slides along his and he tastes the salty-bitter tang of his own come. He sucks at Jayne's tongue greedily, drawing a long, loud moan out of the other man. Jayne pulls away and straightens up. He squeezes Simon's ass and growls, "Bed, now." 

Simon, still not trusting his legs, crawls over to the bed and climbs on. He lays back against the pillows, absently running his hands along his chest and stomach as Jayne gets to his feet and quickly undresses. 

Jayne slides his hands up Simon's thighs, parting them easily, and kneels between them. Simon reaches for him and runs his hands up and down Jayne's chest. Leaning forward, he licks a nipple. Jayne groans and holds Simon's head to him as the younger man latches on and begins to suck. Simon's hands wander up and down Jayne's back and ass, caressing, stroking, and squeezing, mapping the curves and contours of the strong muscles. 

He slides his lips up to Jayne's ear at the same time as he moves his hand to his cock. Running his hand up and down the steel hard erection, Simon whispers, "You gonna fuck me now, Jayne? You gonna make me scream?" 

Jayne's entire body shudders and his cock throbs at the unexpected dirty words coming out of Simon's mouth. Momentarily stunned, it takes Jayne a few seconds, but then he replies with a growl, "You better believe it, boy. You ain't gonna be able to sit for a week." 

Simon lays back and spreads his legs wide in invitation. "Big words, big man. Prove it," he says huskily and starts to rock his hips. 

"Tamade," Jayne says and reaches under the bed for the jar of oil he keeps there. He quickly unscrews the lid and a faint scent of sandalwood fills the air; Simon quirks an eyebrow at Jayne. 

"What? You were expecting gun oil or somethin'? That stuff's nasty, Simon, and certainly not somthin' you'd want up your ass," Jayne says with a bit of a laugh as he coats his fingers in the oil. "Inara's got some good stuff, and she'll even give it to ya if you ask nice," Jayne continues as he begins to circle the tightly puckered opening to Simon's body with the tips of his fingers. 

Simon relaxes into Jayne's teasing touch and says a little breathlessly, "I'll have to remember that." 

Jayne leans forward and captures Simon's lips in a hard kiss as he pushes a finger into him. Simon's gasp is lost inside Jayne's mouth as are a series of low moans as Jayne works his finger in and out of Simon's body. He tears his mouth away from Jayne's and moans loudly as Jayne pushes a second finger into him. Jayne scissors and corkscrews his fingers around and around and suddenly jabs at Simon's prostate. 

Simon lets loose a loud moaning gasp and his hips arch right off the bed. Jayne chuckles and begins to massage the small gland drawing louder and louder moans from Simon. Soon the smaller man is rocking back onto his hand and his hands twist in the sheets as he tries to press Jayne's fingers deeper into his ass. 

He looks down at Simon and says, "I like a tight fit, Doc, so I ain't gonna give you the third finger. Think you can handle that?" 

Simon moans again as Jayne's fingers brush against his prostate once more and nods, "Ju...just go slow. It's been a while." 

Jayne slides his fingers out of Simon and slicks up his cock. He aligns himself and slowly starts to push into the tight opening. Simon gasps and arches upward, spreading his legs wide, allowing Jayne to press in deep, inch by inch. By the time Jayne is fully enveloped in the hot, velvety furnace of Simon's body, both men are panting for air and covered in sweat. 

Jayne lowers himself onto Simon and starts to move, thrusting slowly into the tight opening. Simon hitches his knees high up on Jayne's sides and wraps his arms around him and rocks up into every stroke. Simon's cock grows hard again and slides against Jayne's stomach on every thrust. 

Their lips meet and they exchange a long, slow, sloppy kiss as their bodies move together in an age-old rhythm. Simon rests his head on Jayne's shoulder and moans quietly. The sound vibrates through Jayne and he realizes that he wants this to last as long as possible and he slows his strokes even more. 

Sweat gathers, the scent of sex fills the air, and quiet moans and gasps echo around them as they move inexorably toward the end. Jayne can feel his orgasm rushing towards him and he reaches between their bodies and starts to stroke Simon's cock. Simon's hand joins his, and together, they quickly bring Simon over the edge. As Simon's body contracts around his cock, Jayne cries out Simon's name and comes. 

He collapses on top of Simon and lies there for a moment kissing him gently before pulling out and rolling off. Jayne grabs his t-shirt off the floor and quickly cleans them up before pulling Simon into his arms. 

"Guess I didn't make you scream," Jayne mumbles sleepily. 

"Guess we're going to have to try again," Simon replies, curling himself against Jayne. 

"Yup," Jayne responds and then yawns. He pulls Simon closer and gives him another kiss. "You stayin'?" 

"I don't think I should, do you?" Simon asks, running his hand along the soft bristles of Jayne's close-cropped hair. 

Jayne sighs quietly and replies, "Probably not." 

Simon climbs out of the bed and dresses quickly. He grabs his shoes and just as he turns to leave, Jayne snags his arm and pulls him down for a long kiss. Simon smiles, kisses Jayne lightly and then makes his way to the ladder. 

"G'night, Doc. See ya in the morning," Jayne says gruffly as he starts to climb up. 

"Night, Jayne," Simon replies. 

Simon closes the hatch to Jayne's bunk and tiredly makes his way to his own empty bed. 


End file.
